


Ostrożnie

by KittensAndRage



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Cutesy, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, John's Birthday, Johnlock Fluff, Kissing, M/M, POV John Watson, Snogging, Sweet, Texting, całowanie, urodziny, urodziny Johna
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittensAndRage/pseuds/KittensAndRage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John smakuje domem, i herbatą, i dżemem, i… Johnem. Coś, co jest nie do opisania, a jednak kompletnie i bezwzględnie jak John. Smakował jak bezpieczeństwo, jak pościg za niebezpiecznymi kryminalistami w deszczu, jak zbijająca z tropu sprawa, która mogła być rozwiązana tylko przy pomocy najlepszych obserwacji i dedukcji. W skrócie, John smakował jak wszystko, dla czego warto żyć. Wszystko, co sprawiało, że oddychanie nie było nudne, a świat nie był nieznośny. Sherlock nigdy by go nie puścił, nigdy nie pozwoliłby nikomu go skrzywdzić, nie kiedy jego życie było dla niego ważniejsze niż własne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ostrożnie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Handle With Care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166693) by [nerdyandiknowit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyandiknowit/pseuds/nerdyandiknowit). 



            6:00

            Cholerny trening wojskowy nie daje ani jednego wolnego dnia. Nieważne jak długo John był w domu, nie mógł się powylegiwać. Może jeśli zamknie oczy…

            6:15

            Cóż, nie ma sensu z tym walczyć, równie dobrze może wstać. John przewraca się na bok z nadzieją, że Sherlock może wciąż być w łóżku, ale nie ma takiego szczęścia. Żadna niespodzianka, tak naprawdę. Ten człowiek potrzebuje tylko czterech godzin, żeby funkcjonować z pełną mocą. Czasem mniej.

            John niechętnie wysuwa się z łóżka i idzie do łazienki, by odświeżyć się przed pójściem do kuchni w celu zaparzenia herbaty. Jednak coś dziwnego… zapach, i to nie jeden z tych okropnych, do których John jest przyzwyczajony. To właściwie… dobry zapach. Nie do końca może się zorientować co to, kiedy wkracza do kuchni.

            I oto odpowiedź, leżąca na kuchennym stole w otoczeniu rzeczy, które John starał się ignorować. Wspaniały zapach, który zauważył, kiedy opuścił bezpieczną strefę sypialni, to zapach przepięknie przygotowanego omletu i tostu, a do tego kubek ulubionej porannej herbaty Johna. I liścik, który głosi:

Wyszedłem do St. Bart’s – będziesz jeszcze spał, jak zwykle – smacznego

~SH

            John podejrzliwie mierzy wzrokiem nieoczekiwane śniadanie. Wygląda jadalnie i, niech go cholera, pachnie też jadalnie, ale Sherlock, robiący śniadanie… to aż się prosi o pytania. Kurka, ostatnim razem, kiedy John przyjął od niego jedzenie, okazało się zatrute, a on sam stał się obiektem psychologicznego eksperymentu, więc jego ostrożność w stosunku do nowoodkrytej miłości jego partnera do gotowania nie jest bezpodstawna.

            Kiedy w głowie Johna toczy się zażarta debata czy zjeść, czy może nie dotykać śniadania, jego telefon ożywa.

            _Nie jest zatrute i myślę, że słowo, którego powinieneś szukać, to „dziękuję” –SH_

            Czasami John mógłby przysiąc, że ten człowiek to jasnowidz… albo włamał się do kamer ochrony, które Mycroft zainstalował tak… z dobroci serca. Kolejne dwa dzwonki rozbrzmiały, bez najmniejszej przerwy pomiędzy.

            _Po prostu to zjedz –SH_

_Teraz –SH_

            Cóż, czy miał coś do stracenia? Albo to na wpół wykwintne śniadanie na wprost niego albo jego zwykły tost i dżem. I z tą myślą się poddał.

~

            Jedzenie jest wyśmienite, przygotowane perfekcyjnie. Tak naprawdę John podejrzewałby, że Sherlock to zamówił, gdyby nie brudna patelnia w zlewie, bo niebiosa wiedzą, że Sherlock Holmes nigdy nie zawracałby sobie głowy czymś tak prymitywnym, jak zmywanie naczyń. Och, nie, ta robota była w całości Johna.

            Podchodząc do zlewu, by włożyć tam swój talerz, John decyduje, że zmywanie może poczekać, i zamiast tego wyjmuje telefon, by napisać do Sherlocka.

            _Gdzie nauczyłeś się gotować? –JW._

            Nie mija nawet dziesięć sekund i jego telefon buczy.

_Jak już mówiłem, myślę, że słowo, którego szukasz, to „dziękuję” –SH_

_Okej, tak, dziękuję. Było wspaniałe –JW._

_A teraz, gdzie nauczyłeś się tak gotować? –JW._

_Prosta chemia, naprawdę John –SH_

            Niesamowite jak dobrze radził sobie Sherlock z wyrażaniem sarkazmu przez smsy.

            _Cóż, wygląda na to, że będę cię częściej zmuszał do gotowania, Panie Chemiku –JW._

_Nie licz na to –SH_

John uśmiecha się do siebie. Sherlock potrafił być kompletnym dupkiem, ale John i tak go uwielbiał. Fakt, że Sherlock pamiętał o jego potrzebie jedzenia i poświęcił czas, żeby przygotować mu śniadanie, mówił aż za dobrze co detektyw czuł do niego.

            Kto by pomyślał, że Johna zakocha się w tak niemożliwym mężczyźnie? I tak, był zakochany w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu. Zrobiłby dla niego wszystko; cholera, _zabił_ człowieka w pierwszym dniu ich znajomości. Sherlock dopełniał Johna na sposób, o którym nie wiedział, że to możliwe – sprawiał, że znów czuł, że żyje.

            Po powrocie z Afganistanu John czuł się tak cholernie bezużyteczny. Kto by chciał lekarza wojskowego z drżącą dłonią i psychosomatycznym utykaniem na jedną nogę? Nikt, nawet John siebie nie chciał. Był w strzępach, fizycznie i psychicznie, ból nawiedzał go w ciągu dnia, a terror w nocy. Jego życie było apatyczne i, by użyć ulubionego słowa Sherlocka, nudne – nie mógł tego znieść. Potrzebował niebezpieczeństwa i podniecenia, które oferowało wojsko i wojna; bez tego usychał.

            Wtedy Sherlock wkroczył do akcji, z szalikiem związanym w węzeł i szumem płaszcza, i John był ugotowany. Miał wszystko, czego potrzebował John, i jeszcze więcej, dał mu cel i kierunek. W oczach Sherlocka John nie był zniszczony czy załamany. Dla niego był perfekcyjny, był _potrzebny_. Wreszcie John poczuł się użyteczny i miał coś – kogoś – dla kogo warto żyć. Sherlock był błyskotliwy, wspaniały, odważny, mądry i arogancki, by nie zapomnieć, ale był w stanie to nadrobić, prawie nigdy się nie myląc. Nie wspominając o byciu kurewsko fantastycznym kochankiem. Sherlock jest najlepszą rzeczą, jaka kiedykolwiek przydarzyła się Johnowi, i on o tym wie.

            Sherlock ratował Johna tak jak John ratował Sherlocka, i John nie pozwalał sobie na myślenie o tym, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby się nie spotkali.

            Wyrzucając tę myśl z głowy, John idzie do łazienki, by wziąć prysznic. Sarah by go zabiła, gdyby znów się spóźnił.

            Kiedy wychodzi, łapie telefon, by sprawdzić, czy Sherlock do niego napisał. Zastanawiał się, kiedy wróci do dom. Mając ochotę na curry, musiał wiedzieć, jak dużo zamówić, nie to, że Sherlock by to zjadł, ale musiał spróbować.

            1 nowa wiadomość:

            _Wodorek arsenu_

_Dwutlenek chloru_

_Tetrafluorek siarki_

_Dwutlenek azotu_

_la tête d’un poulet,_

_quarante-deux oranges_

_des lames de microscope, et_

_un paquet de papier brun qui doivent être ramassé à Angelo précisément 06h23 –SH_

            No cóż, Sherlock najwyraźniej miał inne plany na noc. Cudownie, teraz John musi spędzić wieczór, namierzając najprawdopodobniej bardzo toksyczne substancje, które muszą być nielegalne do użytku w domu i… rany, gdzie się podział ten francuski z podstawówki…

            _Sherlock, pierwsza część brzmi nielegalnie  druga jest po francusku –JW._

Wywracając oczami, wkłada telefon do kieszeni i wychodzi, by złapać metro. W przeciwieństwie do Sherlocka, John nie posiada magicznych mocy przywołujących taksówki, tak naprawdę wydaje się być prawie niewidzialnym dla taksówkarzy.

            Po usadowieniu się w swoim przedziale John jest w stanie ponownie sprawdzić telefon. Ma nadzieję, że Sherlock a) przetłumaczył listę i b) zdecydował przeciwko żrącym chemikaliom, chociaż bardzo w to wątpi. Kiedy Sherlock coś sobie ubzdura, nie ma takiej siły, która by go powstrzymała.

            _W porządku, i tak możesz nie mieć możliwości, by kupić chemikalia w większej ilości. –SH_

_Racja –JW._

_Zamiast tego załatw kwartę AB Rh- od Molly –SH_

_Okej, dobra. Chyba mogę podskoczyć po mojej zmianie. Druga część była po francusku… -JW_

_Wspaniała dedukcja, John –SH_

_Nie mówię po francusku, Sherlock –JW._

_Miałeś francuski w szkole, prawda? –SH_

_To było wieki temu –JW._

_Więc użyj translatora –SH_

Do czasu, gdy John dotarł do pracy, lista była jako tako przetłumaczona. Sherlock chciał: głowę kurczaka (nie pytać), czterdzieści dwie pomarańcze (czemu), więcej szkiełek do mikroskopu (leniwy skurczysyn), i paczkę w brązowym papierze odebraną od Angelo o dokładnie 18:23. Hmm, a cóż to mogło być, zastanawia się John, kiedy sadowi się w swoim biurze i woła pierwszego pacjenta.

 

~

 

            _Przyjdź do domu zaraz po tym, jak odbierzesz paczkę –SH_

_Um tak, co do paczki. Co w niej jest? –JW._

_Po prostu przynieś ją do domu zaraz jak ją dostaniesz –SH_

~

 

            Wreszcie, po małej wieczności, zmiana Johna się kończy. Praktyka w cywilu nie mogła go tak interesować jak bycie medykiem, ale dzięki temu można było płacić rachunki, no i ma Sherlocka, który dostarcza mu wyzwań i dawkę adrenaliny.

            Teraz John może się zająć ważniejszymi rzeczami, jak na przykład, co jest w brązowej paczce? I dlaczego instrukcje były takie specyficzne? Jest tak pogrążony w myślach, próbując rozwiązać zagadkę, jaką jest Sherlock Holmes, że nie zauważa, kiedy dociera do St. Barts.

            Wchodząc do środka, kieruje się w stronę kostnicy, gdzie znajduje Molly przeglądającą dokumenty.

            - Cześć, Molly – wita ją, wchodząc. Molly unosi wzrok i przez chwilę na jej twarzy pojawia się wyraz nadziei, który szybko zastępuje rozczarowanie.

            - Och, cześć John, czy Sherlock…

            Przerywając jej, John przeprasza. – Sorry, tylko ja. Sherlock znowu wysłał mnie po swoje zakupy.

            Rumieniec szybko wypływa jej na twarz. – Nie, John, nie o to mi chodzi. Nie, znaczy, pomyślałam… był tutaj wcześniej, widzisz, i pomyślałam, że może czegoś zapomniał. Ale oczywiście Sherlock niczego nie zapomina, a ja tutaj trajkoczę jak uczennica. Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?

            John obdarza ją współczującym uśmiechem. Dobrze wie, jak to jest być rozkochanym w Jedynym na Świecie Detektywie Konsultującym, ale na szczęście jego miłość jest odwzajemniona. – Muszę tylko zabrać trochę… - wyciąga telefon, by dla pewności sprawdzić grupę – krwi AB Rh-. Wiesz coś o tym?

            - Tak, tak, jest tutaj. Sherlock mówił, że może potem trochę potrzebować. – Podaje mu krew, a on dziękuje i wychodzi.

 

~

 

            Szczęśliwie pomarańcze i głowę kurczaka najprawdopodobniej będzie mógł dostać w Tesco, w drodze do domu. Sherlock zna rzeźnika, oczywiście, a to nie byłaby najdziwniejsza rzecz, o jaką John kiedykolwiek prosił. Szkiełka do mikroskopu będą musiały poczekać.

            Jednak co John naprawdę chce wiedzieć, to co czeka na niego u Angelo? Lepiej, żeby nie było nielegalne… albo gnijące… albo żywe, jeśli już o tym mówimy.

            Kiedy John kończy zakupy, jest 6:15, w sam raz, by odebrać tajemniczą paczkę i wrócić na Baker Street.

            Angelo wita go szerokim uśmiechem i mrugnięciem, ale nie zdradza ani słowem, co może zawierać paczka. Jego jedyną wskazówką jest notka:

Obchodzić się ostrożnie

            Bez wątpienia Sherlock wiedziałby, co jest w środku, wystarczyłoby jedno spojrzenie, ale chociaż John się uczy, naprawdę, to za cholerę nie może tego odgadnąć. Pudełko zapakowane w całości w brązowy papier, miało wymiary mniej więcej 25x25cm. Jedyną rzeczą, którą może teraz zrobić, jest pospieszenie do domu i zmuszenie Sherlocka do wyjaśnień.

 

~

 

            Kiedy John przychodzi na Baker Street, zauważa coś dziwnego... tak naprawdę, jeszcze nigdy czegoś takiego nie doświadczył. Mieszkanie jest… ciche? W rzeczy samej. Żadnych skrzypiec, żadnych strzałów, żadnego chodzenia, krzyków czy eksplozji. O co tu chodzi?

            Wbiega po schodach, omijając co drugi. Coś musi być nie tak z Sherlockiem. Jego obawy potwierdzają się, kiedy widzi stan kuchni. Jest czysta; cóż, mówi: czysta, jest w lepszym stanie, niż kiedy opuścił ją rano (naturalnie naczynia wciąż są w zlewie, ale biorąc wszystkie rzeczy pod uwagę) i to definitywnie oznacza, że coś tu nie gra. Kiedy wchodzi do salonu, widzi Sherlocka opierającego się o kominek i wyraźnie czekającego na niego.

            - Przyniosłeś paczkę, John?

            - Umm ta, przyniosłem – mamrocze John, podając mu podejrzane pudełko.

            O co chodzi? Czysty dom, żadnych widocznych spustoszeń, Sherlock wydaje się czekać na jego przyjście do domu.

            Wyrzucając myśli z głowy, John przenosi spojrzenie z paczki z powrotem na Sherlocka. – Lepiej, żeby to nie wybuchło… albo żeby nie okazało się częściami ciał.

            - Proszę, John – odpowiada Sherlock z odrobiną irytacji „to nic w tym rodzaju”, kiedy rozpakowuje papier i otwiera białe pudełko, które jest pod spodem, by ukazać… ciasto?

            Zaraz, ciasto? Sherlock kazał mu przynieść tort? O co tu… Och.

            - Pamiętałeś – szepcze John w zachwycie nad mężczyzną stojącym przed nim.

            - Oczywiście, że tak, John. Jak mógłbym zapomnieć?

            - Cóż… um… ja… po prostu myślałem, że to wykasowałeś, jako nieważne. Sentyment i co tam jeszcze – mamrocze John, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego z tym niemożliwym mężczyzną.

            - Jak mógłbym zapomnieć o najważniejszym dniu na świecie, John? Naprawdę.

            Chichocząc, John unosi wzrok, by spostrzec, że Sherlock zmniejszył dystans między nimi. – Daj spokój, nie bądź taki dramatyczny.

            - Nie jestem – mruczy Sherlock, muskając wargami usta Johna. – A teraz zamknij się i pozwól mi… - John nie pozwala mu dokończyć zdania, zamiast tego przyciskając się do niego. W przeciwieństwie do delikatności pocałunku, który zaczął Sherlock, ten jest pełen pasji i potrzeby. Całują się z taką samą żarliwością, z jaką człowiek na pustyni pije wodę. Język Johna dotyka pełnej dolnej wargi Sherlocka i zaraz potem wślizguje się do środka. Wargi, język, zęby. Palce doktora ostrożnie zaciskają się na rozwichrzonych lokach detektywa, ciągnąc go w dół, by jeszcze pogłębić pocałunek. Ręce Sherlocka odkrywają powierzchnię pleców i boków Johna, kiedy John pustoszy jego usta. Jego język obrysowywał zęby, wyczuwając kontury ust detektywa, tam, gdzie mógł dosięgnąć. Sherlock przez większość czasu pozwala mu prowadzić, delektując się uwagą kochanka.

            John kontynuuje swój atak przez bliżej nieokreślony czas. Aż do chwili, kiedy wędrująca dłoń Sherlocka znajduje wspaniały tyłek Johna i ściska, przejmując kontrolę. Wsuwając i wysuwając język, drażni Johna, obiecując inne rzeczy, jakie zaplanował na noc. Poświęca trochę czasu, przygryzając jego wargę, a potem ssie język, co sprawia, że w odpowiedzi otrzymuje zdyszany jęk.

            Dla Sherlocka nie było na świecie nic lepszego niż całowanie Johna – cóż, prawie nic… kilka rzeczy przychodziło mu do głowy w tym momencie. John smakuje domem, i herbatą, i dżemem, i… Johnem. Coś, co jest nie do opisania, a jednak kompletnie i bezwzględnie jak _John_. Smakował jak bezpieczeństwo, jak pościg za niebezpiecznymi kryminalistami w deszczu, jak zbijająca z tropu sprawa, która mogła być rozwiązana tylko przy pomocy najlepszych obserwacji i dedukcji. W skrócie, John smakował jak wszystko, dla czego warto żyć. Wszystko, co sprawiało, że oddychanie nie było nudne, a świat nie był nieznośny. Sherlock nigdy by go nie puścił, nigdy nie pozwoliłby nikomu go skrzywdzić, nie kiedy jego życie było dla niego ważniejsze niż własne. Zabiłby dla niego i umarłby. Nie zatrzymałby się przed niczym, by John, _jego_ John, był bezpieczny. Nawet jeśli ta myśl go przeraża, Sherlock wie, że John był delikatnie wpleciony w każdy aspekt jego życia, jego serca. Kocha go bardziej niż jakiekolwiek haj, który narkotyki czy sprawa mogłyby zaoferować, i chociaż ma problemy z komunikacją, ma nadzieję, że jego działania mówią wszystko, czego nie potrafi wypowiedzieć na głos.

            Po minutach, godzinach, dniach, latach – w tym momencie nikt nie wie, ani o to nie dba – całowania na środku mieszkania, nieszczęsna potrzeba tlenu zmusza ich do rozdzielenia się i zaczerpnięcia oddechu. Sherlock unosi dłoń, by dotknąć karku Johna, i przysuwa go bliżej, by oprzeć czoło na jego czole. Później, spoglądając swojemu doktorowi głęboko w oczy, szepcze:

            - Wszystkiego najlepszego, John – i cmoka go niewinnie w usta.


End file.
